<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Podfic of Day 16: Pinned down by drvivc by tbazzsnow (Artescapri)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301619">Podfic of Day 16: Pinned down by drvivc</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artescapri/pseuds/tbazzsnow'>tbazzsnow (Artescapri)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Future Snowbaz, M/M, Married Couple, Podfic, Post canon, Whumptober 2019, happy snowbaz, married snowbaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:41:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artescapri/pseuds/tbazzsnow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the lovely fic Day 16: Pinned Down by drvivc </p><p>“You caught butterflies in a net, murdered them with chloroform, then pinned them down on wood for fun?”</p><p>- It's 20 years down the road, give or take. Simon finds Baz's childhood collection while they're nosing around in the Grimm-Pitch estate attic.</p><p> </p><p>https://soundcloud.com/user-136044137-180121206/drvivc-pinned-down</p><p>(Excuse my terrible accents this was done with love) Happy birthday to my dear friend!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Podfic of Day 16: Pinned down by drvivc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fight_Surrender/gifts">Drvivc (Fight_Surrender)</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370348">Day 16: Pinned Down</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fight_Surrender/pseuds/Drvivc">Drvivc (Fight_Surrender)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fight_Surrender/pseuds/Fight_Surrender">Fight_Surrender</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>birthday gift for drvivc a podfic of one of her lovely, fluffy Snowbaz pics</p><p>click the underlined link below. It will take you to my Soundcloud. I've no idea why music starts playing after the podfic just ignore it and turn it off I can't make it go away believe me I've tried. </p><p>if that doesn't work copy and past this link into your browser: https://soundcloud.com/user-136044137-180121206/drvivc-pinned-down</p><p>I'm tech challenged so sorry if it's confusing at all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-136044137-180121206/drvivc-pinned-down">download this podfic</a>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>